


Consulting The List

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: day 23: tv holiday specials  --- Hummel Holidays
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 10





	Consulting The List

The List was printed out and taped to the front of the refrigerator on the first day of December. Burt knew that HE had to watch what he wanted AROUND the The List.

It had each night labeled and each Christmas special that came on was written on it. The ones that were MUST SEEs were underlined in Red and those that were Maybes were underlined in Green and those that people were dubious about weren’t underlined. Only two had black lines through their titles, although Burt’s name was off to the side of one and a note telling him Lizzie and Kurt would go shopping for his presents that night was written by his name. As shows were watched commentary was added, as well as hearts and stars and Nos.

Burt could live with it. There were a lot of Christmas specials he liked to watch and then there were a lot he could not stand. This gave him enough time to make reasons not to be sitting and watching the shows with Kurt.

Kurt sometimes would ask to join him, especially on Maybe nights, where the main choice of shows was Lizzie’s choice.

It was a Maybe night Burt took Kurt shopping for his mom. And it was on a Maybe night that Burt took Kurt with him to the shop and they snuck off to the Marching Band parade (Lizzie loved watching their July parade…she refused to come to the December one.). And one night they went out for ice cream shakes and talked about sharing.

Burt folded up the list at the end of December and tucked it in a book. He couldn’t wait to do The List again the next year.


End file.
